


Looking back on it

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Future SenGen life [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: 3 years later and Gen is still thinking of the first time he meets his dear Senku-chan and the moment realized he was going to betray the Empire of might.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Future SenGen life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love rewriting parts of the anime into light novels. Hope yall enjoy my 1 am mess.

Gen sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the village. It looked so different nowadays compared to 3 years ago. Lights, telephone lines, and small businesses being set up in the village. So many new people in the once small village and even more in the other villages the other generals set up. Gen thought back to the first time he came to the village. It had been one month since Gen had broken out of the stone encasing his body. He was grateful of course but that gratitude was short-lived once Gen saw the strongest primate highschooler, Tsukasa Shishio, break the statue right next to him a few moments later. It was an older man hunched over. The murderous rage in his eyes for a man Tsukasa didn’t even seem to know. Gen knew he wasn’t safe in the Empire of might with that murder. Sure he had everything a man needs. Food, water, shelter, and people to talk to but it wasn’t safe. Gen never dared to ask any questions but he had a ton to ask.

“How did Tsukasa break free? How did he know it was a mix of nitric acid and alcohol that freed people? And why murder so many people?”

The questions were not important for survival but it wasn’t like Gen could help himself from wondering. Then he overheard Hyoga and Tsukasa talk about a “Senku”

“I know I killed him but there is something just bugging me about his death. If he were to survive he could bring back society and all the corrupt people in it,” Tsukasa explained to Hyoga.

As if Tsukasa wasn’t already scary enough, Hyoga and he were on a whole different level of crazy strong. Hyoga wore a mask to hide his face but Gen could tell that he had the same murderous look in his eyes as Tsukasa. Gen did his best to hide his worry and fear around those two. His skills as a mentalist were nothing to laugh at after all but the one time he dropped the act is when he saw the date carved into a tree. Whoever this Senku was he really was amazing. Doing all that counting for years without stopping. It filled him with a bit of hope before he realized.

“He’s dead,” Tsukasa said from behind Gen.

“Wha-” Gen almost let his act slip but “Ohhhh so this was Senku- Chan’s work?,” Gen sang.

Nothing was the response he got. Tsukasa just clicked his tongue and walked back to the miracle cave. Gen took a deep breath and tried to think of what his next move was. He didn’t get the chance to choose before he was called by Hyoga to go talk to Tsukasa. The mission was simple enough. There was a small village on the outskirts of the island. Make sure Senku was not alive.

“Of course Tsukasa- Chan,” Gen gleefully put.

Gen tucked his hands in his robed and walked out of the cave. He could feel the distrusting stares of the others in that cave but for now, at least, they couldn’t hurt him. Tsukasa definitely didn’t trust him but he knew if Gen did try to run away he wasn’t safe anywhere on this island. Who would trust a lying mentalist anyway? Tsukasa called it freedom but Gen knew damn well he wasn’t free. Gen took about a day to get to the small village. He could see it up ahead with a small clearing of trees and a tiny shack hosted up in the air with some wooden polls. He made his way down a hill to the clearing to see why people were circling around. That’s when the smell hit his nose, ramen. He looked down to see a small girl with what looked to be a watermelon with cutouts for the eyes handing him a bowl. He thanked the child and took the bowl from her. noodles, broth, chicken, and fish. It looked like the ramen back in the modern world besides the green colored noodles. Gen gave it a try despite a strangle look. 

“This ‘Senku’ is a genius. Surely he can make some ramen,” Gen thought, lifting up the noodles to his mouth.

The moment the noodles touched his tongue though he had the reaction to spit it out. It was gross and wasn’t like the modern world’s ramen at all. Did he find the right person? Honestly, the taste of the soup and the meat were fine but the noodles were so bitter. Gen behind him to see who was the ‘mastermind’ behind his bitter ramen. A bit scrawny teen by with white and green colored tips at the end hair plus a strange looking tunic with E=Mc2 written on it. This was definitely the Senku he was looking for but just to make sure,

“Ahhh,” Gen gave out an exaggerated sigh “This ramen is making me wickedly thirsty. A cola would be great~,”

If Gen was going to make an entrance why not make a memorable one right? Senku froze for a second at the sound of the familiar word.

“Cola?” Senku muttered to himself.

The blonde beside him asked him something.

“Kinro, Ginro, I need you to stop squabbling,” The blonde said.

Gen notices the serious tone in her voice and knows he is probably in trouble. He looks up from his bowl and The blonde plus two other guards are surrounding him with weapons fully visible pointed at him. 

“Better answer truthfully,” The blonde woman says “Or I will slit your throat before you know what hit you. Are you one the long haired man’s underlinings?”

So this village knew of Tsukasa and already knew he was part of the Empire of might.

“Well, I don’t admittedly don’t mind the attention of a cute thing like you. I believe you must have mistaken me for someone else.,” Gen lied through a twisted grin “I have not yet met any long hair man. I have been wondering all my lonesome since breaking out of the stone,” Gen lifted his head to get a better look at this amazing science, Senku, that Tsukasa swears he killed.

He didn’t seem too happy to see another person from the modern era. Senku got a closer look at his face and it looked like something snapped in his brain.

“I’d thought your face somewhere before Asagiri Gen,” Senku proclaimed calmly.

Gen laughed at the memory of Senku calling his book he worked ‘soooooo hard’ on trashy. Gen’s little act of being the most self centered person worked perfectly like he knew it would but after joining the kingdom of science and probably doing the gustiest thing he would ever do he saw his mood getting better and better. He no longer had to sleep with one eye open at night or constantly lie. 

“Hehe, My time here really has made me soft huh?” Gen asked himself.

“Nah, you're still the same mentalist I know,” A voice spoke.

And there was also that. Gen might have fallen in love with the leader of the kingdom of science and ya his confession was corny as hell.

“Aww thanks Senku- channn~” Gen purred patting his hand on the ground to the side of him.

Senku sat down next to Gen and looked out at the village he had helped rebuild into a kingdom of science.

“How are the other villages doing?” Gen asked Senku.

“Well Uyko says he is having a good harvest over there. Ryusui is exploring more of the seas seeing if there are any more villages that have broken out of stone,” Senku explained “They told me they tell me if anything changed,”

“Glad to hear our friends are ok,” Gen said looking over at Senku profile. 

“Almost hard to believe it has been three years,” Senku sighed, cracking his neck a little to the left.

“Ha stop making me feel older than I already am,” Gen jokingly protested, pushing Senku's arm playfully.

Senku laughed at the tease and looked over at Gen. He lightly cupped the mentalist face with his hand.

“Ya know one of these days I am going to figure out how your hair changed color while you were petrified,” Senku teased.

“You are the worst at flirting Senku- chan~,” Gen giggled at the attempt.

Gen placed his hand on Senku’s and intertwined their fingers and placed their hands on the ground next to them. Gen leaned over and placed his head on the slightly taller man’s shoulder next to him.

“So what were you thinking about up here Mentalist?” Senku asked.

“Oh, nothing really. Besides the fact, you called my book trashy and how ruddddddee it was,” Gen gave another sigh.

“Ohh so you remember that and yet you forgot today was your day to take over as teacher at the school?” Senku remarked.

“I told you it was an accident and I just slept in! Plus it wouldn’t have happened if you just woke me up when you got up!” Gen rushed his words in his defense.

Senku burst out laughing at Gen at his blush covered face. Gen couldn’t help but burst out laughing too. 

“How I put up with you, you sinister jerk, for 2 years is beyond me,” Gen said through his laughter.

“And I suck at flirting huh?” Senku teased back.


	2. Morning mentalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gen's turn to teach at the school but he is refusing to wake up, but to be fair Senku really isn't trying to wake him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making a second chapter but I wanted to write more fluff so why not. This is a small part that happened before chapter one and why Senku didn't wake up Gen. I know it's not well written but hey I hope it's sweet enough.

“Hmng” Senku groaned at the sound of the village starting to busy its self. 

Senku slightly opened his eyes trying to keep the sun out of them, but it was no used. The sunlight was glaring him right in the face. Senku tried to sketch his arms up but something stopped him. A slight numb feeling in his right arm due to a certain mentalist laying on it. Senku looked over and the sleeping mentalist next to him. He was so peaceful and had a small smile on his face. Senku glanced over at the small clock on the bedside table. 8:07 am. Knowing Gen’s habit of sleeping in, he was going to be late for teaching today and Kohaku would totally give him an earful about it later.

“Come on wake up,” Senku groaned trying to move his arm

“Hming,” Gen mumbled still asleep on Senku’s arm

“Oi mentalist, come on you got work to do,” Senku tried harder but to no avail

Gen just moved closer almost out of habit. Senku let out a defended sigh. No point in trying. Gen was just as dense sleep as he was awake. Besides, Gen did look a bit cute sleeping. Not that Senku would ever say that to his face. 2 years and still, waking up next to Gen never stop making Senku happy. Senku cringed a little at his own thoughts. The others must have rubbed off on him.

“Fine, I guess my day was tomorrow anyway,” Senku smiled managing to get his arm out from under Gen without waking him. “Just don’t expect cola for a week,”

Senku lightly traced Gen’s face with his hand and put a light kiss on Gen’s forehead. Senku got dressed for the day and headed out to go pick up some quick breakfast. His project could be on told for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senku has a soft spot of Gen and you can't change my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love established relationship Fanfic of these two. When the day comes that Dr stone does end I hope we get to see all the characters happy in a modern world and Senku can go to space.


End file.
